harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of the Month
}} Wizard of the Month was a regular feature on from 2004 to 2007. Every month, on the calender section on her desk, a new wizard or witch was featured. It was updated on the first of every month.J.K. Rowling's Official Site Wizard of the Month entries 2004 *'May 2004' - Felix Summerbee (1447 - 1508): Inventor of Cheering Charms *'June 2004' - Gwenog Jones (1968 - present): Captain and Beater of only all-female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies *'July 2004' - Donaghan Tremlett (1972 - present): Bass player with the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters *'August 2004' - Honoria Nutcombe (1665 - 1743): Founded the Society for the Reformation of Hags *'September 2004' - Uric the Oddball (medieval, dates unknown): Highly eccentric wizard who is famed, among other things, for wearing a jellyfish for a hat *'October 2004' - Glenda Chittock (1964 - present): Popular presenter of the W.W.N. (Wizarding Wireless Network) programme 'Witching Hour" *'November 2004' - Devlin Whitehorn (1945 - present): Founder of the Nimbus racing broom company *'December 2004' - Ignatia Wildsmith (1227 - 1320): The witch who invented Floo powder 2005 *'January 2005' - Derwent Shimpling (1912 - present): Ate an entire Venomous Tentacula for a bet and survived, although he is still purple *'February 2005' - Artemisia Lufkin (1754 - 1825): First witch to become Minister for Magic *'March 2005' - Mungo Bonham (1560 - 1659): Famous wizard healer. Founded St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries *'April 2005' - Gondoline Oliphant (1720 - 1799): Famous for studies of life and habits of trolls. Clubbed to death in the Cotswold while sketching *'May 2005' - Felix Summerbee *'June 2005' - Elfrida Clagg (1612 - 1687): Chieftainess of Warlock's Council *'July 2005' - Chauncey Oldridge (1342 - 1379): First known victim of Dragon Pox *'August 2005' - Bridget Wenlock (1202 - 1285): Famous Arithmancer. First to establish the magical properties of the number seven *'September 2005' - Gaspard Shingleton (1959 - present): Celebrated inventor of the Self-Stirring Cauldron *'October 2005' - Fifi LaFolle (1888 - 1971): Author of the 'Enchanted Encounters' series *'November 2005' - Carlotta Pinkstone (1922 - present): Famous campaigner for lifting the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy and telling Muggles that wizards still exist. Ms. Pinkstone has been imprisoned several times for her blatant and deliberate use of magic in public places. *'December 2005' - Bowman Wright (1492 - 1560): Famous for developing the Golden Snitch 2006 *'January 2006' - Jocunda Sykes (1915 - present): Famous for flying across the Atlantic on a broomstick - the first person to do so *'February 2006' - Yardley Platt (1446 - 1557): Serial goblin-killer *'March 2006' - Daisy Dodderidge (1467 - 1555): First landlady of the Leaky Cauldron *'April 2006' - Grogan Stump (1770 - 1884): Popular Minister for Magic, appointed 1811 *'May 2006' - Fabius Watkins (1940 - 1975): Legendary Captain and Chaser of Montrose Magpies. Died in a freak collison with a helicopter *'June 2006' - Daisy Hookum (1962 - present): Wrote bestseller 'My Life as a Muggle', after giving up magic for a year. Married to celebrity gardener Tilden Toots *'July 2006' - Tarquin McTavish (1955 - present): Imprisoned for crimes against a Muggle neighbour, who was discovered trapped inside McTavish's kettle *'August 2006' - Erica Stainwright (1932 - 2001): Disgraced 1950's housekeeping guru who made fortune selling 'cleaning' potions that really generated more mould and grime *'September 2006' - Hambledon Quince (1936 - present): Author of controversial theory that wizards originate from Mars, Muggles from mushrooms *'October 2006' - Idris Oakby (1872 - 1985): Founder of the S.S.S. (Society for the Support of Squibs) *'November 2006' - Lorcan d'Eath (1964 - present): Heartthrob singer, part vampire, nineteen weeks at number 1 with hit song 'Necks for You' *'December 2006' - Laurentia Fletwock (1947 - present): Celebrated breeder and racer of winged horses. Has campaigned for tighter restrictions on broomstick use 2007 *'January 2007' - Harvey Ridgebit (1881 - 1973): Dragonologist, caught first Peruvian Vipertooth, established world's largest dragon sanctuary in Romania *'February 2007' - Mnemone Radford (1562 - 1649): Developed Memory Modifying Charms. First Ministry of Magic Obliviator *'March 2007' - Tilden Toots (1959 - present): 'The wizard with three green thumbs' Celebrity herbologist and radio personality *'April 2007' - Magenta Comstock (1895 - 1991): Experimental artist whose portraits' eyes not only follow the viewer around the room, but also follow them home *'May 2007' - Helga Hufflepuff (Medieval, precise dates unknown): One of the four celebrated founders of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff was particulary famous for her dexterity at food-related Charms. Many recipes traditionally served at Hogwarts feasts originated with Hufflepuff. *'June 2007' - Salazar Slytherin (Medieval, precise dates unknown): One of the four celebrated founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. *'July 2007' - Godric Gryffindor (Medieval, precise dates unknown): One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godric Gryffindor was the most accomplished dueller of his time, an enlightened fighter against Muggle-discrimination and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat *'August 2007' - Rowena Ravenclaw (Medieval, precise dates unknown): One of the four famous Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rowena Ravenclaw was the most brilliant witch of her time, though legend has it that a broken heart - cause unknown - contributed to her early demise *'September 2007' - Albus Dumbledore (1881 - 1996) Brilliant and often controversial headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore is most famous for his 1945 defeat of Grindelwald and his steadfast championing of Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. Dumbledore's self-proclaimed proudest achievement, however, was featuring on a Famous Chocolate Frog Card *'October 2007' - Harry Potter (1980 - present) The Boy who Lived, only known survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse and conqueror of Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. Harry Potter joined the reshuffled Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt at age 17, rising to become Head of said department in 2007 Gallery Felixsummerbee.jpeg|01 - Felix Summerbee Gwenogjones.jpeg|02 - Gwenog Jones Donaghontremlett.jpeg|03 - Donaghan Tremlett Honorianutcombe.jpeg|04 - Honoria Nutcombe Uric.jpeg|05 - Uric the Oddball Glendachittock.jpeg|06 - Glenda Chittock Devlinwhitehorn.jpeg|07 - Devlin Whitehorn Ignatiawildsmith.jpeg|08 - Ignatia Wildsmith Derwentshimpling.jpeg|09 - Derwent Shimpling Artemisialufkin.jpeg|10 - Artemisia Lufkin Mungobonham.jpeg|11 - Mungo Bonham Gondolineoliphant.jpeg|12 - Gondoline Oliphant Elfridaclagg.jpeg|13 - Elfrida Clagg Chaunceyoldridge.jpeg|14 - Chauncey Oldridge Bridgetwenlock.jpeg|15 - Bridget Wenlock Gaspardshingleton.jpeg|16 - Gaspard Shingleton Fifilafolle.jpeg|17 - Fifi LaFolle Carlottapinkstone.jpeg|18 - Carlotta Pinkstone Bowmanwright.jpeg|19 - Bowman Wright Jocundasykes.jpeg|20 - Jocunda Sykes Yardleyplatt.jpeg|21 - Yardley Platt Daisydodderidge.jpeg|22 - Daisy Dodderidge Groganstump.jpeg|23 - Grogan Stump Fabiuswatkins.jpeg|24 - Fabius Watkins Daisyhookum.jpeg|25 - Daisy Hookum Tarquinmctavish.jpeg|26 - Tarquin McTavish Ericastainwright.jpeg|27 - Erica Stainwright Hambledonquince.jpeg|28 - Hambledon Quince Idrisoakby.jpeg|29 - Idris Oakby Lorcand%27eath.jpeg|30 - Lorcan d'Eath Laurentiafletwock.jpeg|31 - Laurentia Fletwock Harveyridgebit.jpeg|32 - Harvey Ridgebit Mnemoneradford.jpeg|33 - Mnemone Radford Tildentoots.jpeg|34 - Tilden Toots Magentacomstock.jpeg|35 - Magenta Comstock Helgahufflepuff.jpeg|36 - Helga Hufflepuff Salazarslytherin.jpeg|37 - Salazar Slytherin Godricgryffindor.jpeg|38 - Godric Gryffindor Rowenaravenclaw.jpeg|39 - Rowena Ravenclaw Albusdumbledore.jpeg|40 - Albus Dumbledore Harrypotters.jpeg|41 - Harry Potter Notes and references es:Mago del Mes fr:Sorcier du mois pl:Wizard of the Month pt-br:Bruxo do Mês ru:Волшебник месяца Wizard of the Month